Forever
by theperkofbeingafangirl
Summary: She told him she'd love him forever. He said he would win for her. A Cato/Clove oneshot. Rated T for slight gore...


****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. ****

**Originally**** written for a contest on DeviantART, but I decided to post it on here too.**

* * *

><p>Her vision gets blurry and her head gets dizzy. She can barely make out his body running through the forest. Fire Girl and Thresh are still standing there, but all she's focused on is him.<p>

He calls to her, his voice desperate but she can't work up enough strength to reply. Seconds after, he's kneeling by her side. She sees his eyes move towards the large dent in her head and his eyes instantly fill with tears. She knows she's going to die, and he does too. He just doesn't want to accept it.

"Please," He begs. She's never seen him so upset before, not even when his own brother was killed in the Games five years ago. She's touched that he cares so much about her, but heart-broken at the same time seeing him like this.

"Stay with me, please," He sobs, tears running down his face.

"You know I can't," She replies sadly. He grips her hand tightly as to make sure she doesn't escape.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," She reassures him. By now, the pain in her head is excruciating, but she tries her best to stay with him for a little while longer.

She lets him sob in silence; she knew he was never one with words. After a while, he looks up at her sadly and takes her face in his hands.

"I'll miss you." He says quietly.

"Win for me, please. Tell my parents I love them when you go home." He nods and leans forwards. He gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek, her forehead, and finally her stone-cold lips. She knows this will be the last time she'll ever get to kiss him, so she ignores the fact that everyone in Panem can see them.

"I love you," He whispers to her.

"I love you too. Forever." She says back as he takes one last look at her pale face. He gives her a longing glare then lays her gently on the ground. He gets up and runs towards the grain field, where he knows Thresh will be hiding. She closes her eyes and drifts off, her canon firing in the distance.

* * *

><p>He tries his best to fight off the mutts. He hated Fire Girl even more now. If she is the reason he dies, he will never forgive himself. He had to win. Not for his family, but for her, the only person who actually understood him in life.<p>

The mutts are fighting hard now. They claw and bite at him and it hurts. A lot. He slashes a mutt's head off, but another one bites at his sword and it falls. He tries to retrieve it, but is quickly overpowered. The mutts push him to the ground and he struggles to fight them off.

It isn't until one of them where he is frozen in his tracks. The mutt had a 2 on its collar. Its fur was a dark brown and the eyes were a violent shade of purple, just like hers. He knows it's her mutt and he stops. He couldn't kill it. He just wouldn't. So he lets the unthinkable happen. He stops fighting the mutts off and he lets them bite him. The mutts claw at him and he slowly starts to feel the searing pain.

By the time the mutts are done with him, he is broken, bloody, just a complete mess. He sees her mutt trailing at the back of the pack, but soon they are gone. He groans in pain. This was what they wanted, not for him to die instantly, but for him to die in pain. He looks at his hand. Two fingers gone. His right leg is gone up to his knee and his left ear is torn off. He couldn't endure this much longer. He just wanted to escape.

Suddenly, he sees Fire Girl hanging from the Cornucopia, pointing an arrow at him. He knows what she's going to do.

"Please," He moans quietly and she nods at him. He might actually be thankful for Katniss now, thankful enough to call her by her real name. She is the one who will put him out of his pain. She is the one who will let him join his lover. He'll get to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that he loves her. And for once in his life, he's happy he didn't win.

As the arrow punctures his skull, he's only thinking of her.

_I love you Clove. Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


End file.
